


Aparências

by carolss



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Pearl e Amethyst tem uma conversa – se passa após o episódio Too Far





	Aparências

Amethyst estava quieta, algo que geralmente Pearl teria apreciado, mas dado que a visita que ela tinha feito com Steven e Peridot ao Kindergarden mais cedo naquele dia tinha causado tensão e discussões aquele silêncio a estava incomodando um pouco. Segundo Steven Amethyst e Peridot já tinham feito as pazes, mas isso não significava que Amethyst estava bem. Depois de mais alguns minutos de silêncio Pearl decidiu perguntar :

"Algum problema Amethyst ?"

"Sim. Você deveria ter me contado"

"Te contado o que ?"

"Quando você e Rose me encontraram vocês deveriam ter me dito que eu tinha a forma errada"

"Sua forma não é errada é apenas diferente"

"Tanto faz"

"Se serve de consolo se eu fosse uma das diamantes eu teria feito as Amethysts para se parecerem mais com você. O tamanho e a força delas podia facilmente ser usado contra elas na batalha eu derrotei um número razoavel delas dessa maneira durante a guerra. E estéticamente você parece bem melhor do que as outras Amethysts"

"Você está mentindo"

"Não, eu não estou"

"Pearl eu sei que você está. Peridot disse que elas eram grandes, como a Rose era. Não tem negar que você gostava do jeito que ela parecia, eu sei que você gostava"

Pearl pareceu hesitar por um segundo, mas aí continuou :

"Bem elas eram grandes, mas elas não se pareciam com a Rose, as Amethysts que eu lutei na guerra pareciam mais com a Jasper que nós encontramos há alguns meses atrás, até maiores, elas eram duras e cheias de musculos, eu particularmente não acho isso estéticamente agradavel, você por outro lado, você é mácia e hum...bem..hum-"

"Pearl você está tentando dizer que você me acha bonita, ou sei lá fofa ?"

"Sim, eu suponho que eu estou Amethyst" ela disse com as bochechas ficando em um tom meio esverdeado, o que Amethyst sabia que só acontecia quando Pearl estava um tanto embaraçada.

Amethyst sorriu.

"Eu também te acho fofa P"


End file.
